


little joy

by clarissawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea and Felicity have a heart to heart. Set sometime in the future, established Olicity with a newborn. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little joy

“Hey, little one.”

The baby coos up at her. Thea catches a tiny waving fist, marveling at the tight grip of her small niece. 

“You are so adorable, do you know that? Of course you do, your daddy probably tells you all that time.”

The baby babbles soft noises, blue eyes wide and fixed on her face. Thea sways her body back and forth, rocking the little girl and murmuring to her softly.

“I told you to wake me if she did.”

Thea turns with a smile to find her sister-in-law leaning against the doorframe in sweats and a t-shirt. Felicity always has a quiet beauty about her, even after just waking up from a much-needed nap.

“There was no need. She wasn’t fussy, and I was getting in some Aunt Thea bonding time.”

Felicity pushes herself off the doorway with a yawn. “She’ll probably want to eat soon.”

The baby gurgles and Thea smiles down at her. “When she does, you can have her. Until then, she and I get to chat.”

Felicity smiles as she sits on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning into the cushions. “I guess I should have stayed in bed then, huh? Let the two of you gossip and tell secrets?”

Thea uses her singsong voice to talk to the baby, though her words are also directed at Felicity. “Oh, us girls don’t have secrets. At least not from Mommy. Maybe from Daddy, though, right little bit?”

Felicity chuckles. “Secrets from Daddy, huh? And what might those be?”

Thea gives her a mischievous look. “Daddy thinks I spoil her, but I say a girl can never have too many cute outfits.” 

Felicity nods, mock-seriously. “I completely agree.” Thea grins at her.

The baby begins to fuss. Felicity glances at the clock and reaches for her daughter. “She probably wants to eat.”

Thea presses a soft kiss to her neice’s forehead before handing her over. Felicity throws a nursing blanket over her shoulder and settles the baby in to be fed. Thea sits down on the couch sideways so she can face them. She reaches out a hand and gently strokes the bottom of one petite sock-clad foot.

“You are so lucky, little one.”

Felicity looks up quizzically. “What do you mean?” she asks softly, even though the words were not directed at her. 

Thea sighs. “She’s so loved. She’s lucky to be a part of this family.” There is wistfulness in her tone. 

“Thea.” Felicity waits until the younger woman looks up, holding her gaze. “You are a part of this family too. I mean, you obviously know that, you’re Oliver’s sister. But it’s more than that. And I don’t mean in the vigilante-fighting-crime-at-night sense, I mean you’re as loved and as important to this family as she is.”

“Thank you.” Tears fill the brown eyes and Thea blinks rapidly to keep them from falling.

“What for?” Felicity asks kindly, rhetorically, reaching her free hand over to grasp one of Thea’s. Thea smiles softly and answers anyway.

“You’ve always accepted me into this. No matter what I’ve done, you are always kind and loving, and not just because I’m Oliver’s sister. You make me feel important, like that past doesn’t matter. Like I deserve to be loved, in spite of all the wrongs I’ve done.”

Felicity squeezes her hand gently. “Your past does not define you, Thea. Sure, it changed you a bit, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have hope and light and love inside you still. No matter what, I’ll never stop believing that. I’ll never stop believing in you.”

Thea wipes away a tear that escaped. “And that is why this little one is so lucky. She has a father that will always protect her and a mother that will always believe in her.”

“And an aunt that will always spoil her.” 

Thea grins and leans over and hugs Felicity as best as she can with the baby still nursing between them. “I’m so glad Oliver found you,” she whispers, voice thick with emotion.

Felicity hugs her back. “And I’m so glad to have someone I can call ‘sister’.”

The door to the apartment clicks open and they lean apart from each other. Oliver walks in, bearing bags of groceries.

“Hey, it’s my three favorite girls.” He sets the bags on the counter and leans down to kiss Felicity. “Did you have a good nap?”

“It was wonderful. What are you making us for dinner?”

He taps her on the nose. “That is a surprise. Thea, want to help me in the kitchen?”

“Oh no.” Thea shakes her head. “You said you were doing this. That means all by yourself, big brother.”

He exaggerates a sigh. “Fine.” Kissing Thea on the head, he gently touches his daughter’s foot and saunters back to the kitchen to start preparing supper.

When Felicity finishes feeding and burping the baby, Thea takes her back. She rocks the sleepy child and watches as Felicity joins Oliver in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he sautés vegetables on the stove. He leans back into her embrace briefly before turning and pulling her close to his side to kiss her hair.  
Thea turns away to give them a moment of privacy, (even though she knows they won’t really care even if they notice) and kisses the almost sleeping child in her arms on the head.

“You really are the luckiest baby in the whole world,” she murmurs. Felicity may be right, Thea is part of this wonderful loving family too; but little Abigail will get to grow up surrounded by the love and hope and joy that she was named for, and Thea can’t think of anything better than a life filled with that.


End file.
